Voice of Friendship
by Kirei Blossom
Summary: The Voice Card episode from Syaoran's perspective. S+S! ^_^ Edit: Format was messed before, so re-uploading this.


The Voice of Friendship 

~*~ by Kirei Blossom

Disclaimer:  I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or any of its characters.  I do however, own my fansubs.  *huggles them*

The final bell rang at Tomoeda elementary school signaling the end of the school day.   Excited students streamed out of the classrooms, in pairs and small groups, talking about what their plans for the weekend would be.  

In grade 5-2, Li Syaoran pushed back his chair, standing up, as he closed his bag.  He glanced over at Kinomoto Sakura as she happily skipped over to Tomoyo's seat and began discussing their plans for the weekend.  He felt his cheeks getting slightly pink as Sakura laughed.    

_What's wrong with me?  _He shook his head to remove the blush creeping up on his cheeks.  Embarrassed, he hurried to put on his cap and swung his bag onto his shoulders when suddenly, Syaoran felt himself being knocked over as Meiling pounced on him.  "Syaoran!  Come on, let's go home together."  She cuddled to his arm and smiled at him.  "Tomorrow I will bake a chocolate cake for you.  I promise I won't burn it this time.  You will eat it, won't you?"  

Syaoran just sighed.  He tried to release Meiling's grip on his arm.  It was times like these when he thought of how much better life would've been if Meiling had just stayed in Hong Kong, or if she would be a little less possessive of him.  

"Li-kun! Meiling-chan!  Would you guys like to come with us tomorrow?"

"Gah!" Syaoran jumped back a few feet in surprise as he found Sakura's very genki face right in front of him.  He instantly calmed down though.

"What is it?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.  

"We're going for a picnic in the park tomorrow afternoon.  Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, and Yamazaki-kun are all going.  We're going to watch the cherry blossoms."  She jumped a little closer, her face radiating her enthusiasm.  "It would be great if Meiling-chan and Li-kun could come too."  

"Hai. And I will also be bringing my mother's karaoke microphone."  Tomoyo added.  

"Watching the cherry blossoms would be fun Syaoran.  We should go."  Meiling squeezed on his arm even tighter.  

"Li-kun, it will be fun, ne?  You should come with us."  Yamazaki persuaded.  He held up a finger and smiled that well-known mischievous smile of his that let people know he was up to no good.  "And speaking of cherry blossoms! Did you know that in ancient times, trees did not ever lose their leaves or flowers?  They would keep on growing until entire towns would be flooded with gigantic leaves and the townspeople would have to cut off the leaves to be safe.  And then…"  

Yamazaki didn't get to finish his story seeing that Chiharu started throttling his neck.  "Hai. Hai. Enough already."  Everyone except Sakura and Syaoran just sweatdropped.  

"Hoeee... People in ancient times must've had a really hard time cutting off all those leaves."  

Syaoran nodded.  "Ah."   

"So, Li-kun, Meiling-chan.  You are coming to the picnic with us tomorrow, right?" Sakura regained her genki-composure.

"Don't worry, Kinomoto-san.  We are.  Right, Syaoran?"  Meiling got her answer when he nodded back.

"Yatta!"  Sakura jumped with joy.  "This is going to be so much fun!"

All of Sakura's friends smiled.  "Sakura-chan is always so full of energy." Rika marveled.  

"Yes.  It's not everyday that we go on picnics or outings."  Chiharu commented as everyone walked out the classroom and headed home in different directions.  

On their way home Meiling let out a small cry and stopped in her tracks.  

"What's wrong?"  Syaoran asked her.

"I just remembered.  If we are going to go to the picnic then I won't be able to bake you my special cake!"  

Syaoran gave her a pathetic look.  

"Oh well.  Daidouji-san said she would bring a karaoke microphone tomorrow.  She is my only rival in singing.  Ohoho!!!  I'm going to have a good time tomorrow.  The cake can wait until next weekend."

Syaoran sighed once again and thanked his stars when they finally reached home where he could lock himself up in his room for the rest of the evening.  

~*~ Next Day ~*~

"Mou… Where _is_ she? We've been waiting here for 10 minutes now.  Are you sure Kinomoto-san knew we were supposed to meet near the Cherry Blossom tree at 1 o'clock?"  

Tomoyo looked anxiously around.   "I'm sure she'll be here soon, Meiling-chan.  Sakura-chan was the one who suggested the time and place.  She's probably running a little late, that's all."

Meiling leaned against the tree, next to Syaoran, and crossed her arms.  "Everybody's already here.  *Sigh* She better hurry up now.  I'm starving!!" She looked longingly at the food laid out on the pink picnic blanket.  Syaoran glared at her to stop it.  

"Ah, Sakura-chan! There she is."  Tomoyo waved at her friend.    Syaoran's glare vanished while he looked at Sakura hurrying up towards them.  

 "Gomen nasai minna-san!"  She stopped for a few moments to catch her breath.  "I'm sorry I'm so late.  I got sidetracked by something."  

"Daijoubu Sakura-chan."  Rika said with kind eyes.  "You're here now so it doesn't matter."

While Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Yamazaki were settling down on the picnic blanket, Sakura revealed the true reason to why she had been late.  

"Kero-chan really wanted to come too.  He wouldn't listen to me so I had to lock him up in my room."  She clenched her fist.  "He can be so greedy at times.  All he thinks about is food."

Tomoyo looked sympathetically at Sakura.  "We can save him some food for later then."

Syaoran however, couldn't control his dislike for the guardian beast.  "All that stuffed animal thinks about is eating.  He is the real immature one-"

"You guys! Come and join us over here."  Naoko called.

"Hai!"

"Ah…" Chiharu sat back looking content.  "Tomoyo-chan, you're croquettes are really good.  You should teach me how to make them sometime.  Yamazaki-kun, will you try them when I learn how to make good croquettes?"

"Hmm…" Yamazaki looked deep in thought.  "I guess I will have to pray first."

Chiharu's face faulted.  "Why's that?"

"So that I can be safe later on.  Ahahahahaha!"  He burst out laughing, but didn't look so happy when Chiharu bonked him on the head a moment later. "Ow…"

Everyone laughed nervously.  Syaoran stole a peek at Sakura.  Lately he had been having this urge to keep staring at her, though he couldn't understand why (^_^).  She was looking so happy at the time, sitting in between Meiling and Daidouji-san.  He felt his cheeks flush and returned his attention back to the cup in his hand.  

Yamazaki rubbed his head a bit more.  Then he brightened up.  "I have a good idea."

"What is it?"

"Because Kinomoto-san was late today, we should all punish her." 

"Yamazaki-kun!"  Chiharu reprimanded.  

"Ho-hoeee.." Sakura sweat-dropped. 

"It's fair, isn't it?  After all, that's how they always did it in the ancient times when.." he stopped short when he noticed the death glare pointed at him from Chiharu.  "You agree with me. Right, Li-kun?"

"Eh?" Syaoran started.  He uneasily looked at Sakura, who was sweating bullets and then towards Yamazaki who had this smug look on his face.  "W-what kind of punishment?"  

"Kinomoto-san should be the first one to use…" he pointed dramatically at the karaoke microphone lying beside Tomoyo.  "..that!"  

Sakura collapsed on the ground.  

"M-me?"  She sat up again.  "I can't sing.  My voice isn't good at all.  I don't even know any songs.  Tomoyo-chan is the one who can sing really well, not me.  Isn't that right Tomoyo-chan?"  She looked at her friend with pleading eyes.

"Actually, I think that singing Sakura-chan will be so kawaii!  I planned on everyone using the microphone after all.  What's a picnic without a little singing?"  Tomoyo's eyes filled with sparkles. "It's such a shame I don't have my video camera with me to film the beautiful moment though."  

"To-tomoyo-chan…" Sakura had a million tiny sweatdrops on her head by now.  She nervously laughed.  "Hoe, but I don't know any songs except 'Shiawase no Mahou' (Magic of Happiness)."  

"You can sinf that song then, Sakura-chan.  Go ahead." Rika smiled.  

"Hai, there are only friends here after all." Naoko said.             

Sakura took the microphone Tomoyo offered with trembling hands and shakily stood up.  "Ano…" She looked around anxiously.  "Nobody laugh, please."

They all nodded and looked up, waiting for her to begin.  Even Syaoran, who had rarely raised his head all afternoon looked up towards Sakura.  After learning what the 'punishment' was going to be, Syaoran didn't think it was all that bad.  _I've never heard her sing before.  _A part of him was waiting anxiously for her to start.  He watched closely as she bowed politely, closed her eyes and brought the microphone close to her face.  Taking a deep breath she started singing…

Sakura's voice flowed gently around the park as she sang, with a slight blush on her face.  Everyone was entranced.  Even Meiling who never accepted anyone to be better than her was beaming happily.  The nearby cherry blossom flowers showered lightly around the park, complementing the song as it neared its end.

…_I'll use it for you only_

_Someday, I'll become a wonderful person_

_I want to bring happiness with my own magic_

Sakura bowed again and plopped down next to Tomoyo.  Everyone applauded pleasantly.  

"Oohh, I was so nervous!" Sakura clasped her hands in front of her chest.  

"You were wonderful, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled back.  

Chiharu and Yamazaki were examining the karaoke microphone.  "Wow, this is such a good microphone.  It works really well." 

"It's from your mother's toy company, isn't it Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai.  Although, it's not being sold in stores yet..."

Syaoran stole yet another glance at Sakura.  Her singing had been really good, in his opinion.  He wanted to tell her so but he kept quiet.  Sakura noticed him looking at her, and smiled back at him.  Blushing furiously, Syaoran startled and immediately turned his attention back to his drink.  What was he doing staring at her like that anyway?  _Baka._

"Hoe??"

"Tomoyo-chan, you be the next one to sing" Chiharu said cheerfully.

"Hai"

Everyone listened, mesmerized at Tomoyo's beautiful voice.  No wonder she had won all those singing contests.  After Tomoyo, it was Chiharu and Rika's turn.  Even Naoko was brave enough to sing a haunting, scary song that brought Sakura shivering in fright.  Alas, the evening ended too soon for anyone's liking.  Saying goodbye to each other, they headed home.  Syaoran peeked behind him at the happy, energetic Sakura walking home with Tomoyo.  

~*~ After school, next day ~*~

Syaoran desperately tried to get Meiling to stop hugging his arm like that.  He didn't mind her following him along after school when he told her he needed to buy something for Wei.  But why did she have to always keep him in her grasp like that?  It was embarrassing when people around the streets pointed and gushed at the couple.  He wasn't very fond of directing attention to himself after all…

"Oh, look at this Syaoran!"  Meiling pointed at a window of a nearby shop.  It was a poster for the Inter-Elementary School chorus concert.   "I hope our school wins.  That would be great wouldn't it?"  

"Yes. "

"I heard Daidouji-san's leading the chorus with a solo this time.  So there is no way that we can lose!"  

All of a sudden Syaoran winced.  He narrowed his eyes and spun around.  

"What's wrong?"  Meiling watched as Syaoran looked around suspiciously.  _Was it just his imagination, or had he felt something for a second there?_  But just as soon as the strange feeling had appeared, it was gone the next second.  

"It's… nothing."  He looked cautiously one more time behind him as they resumed walking up the street.  _I hope.  _

Early next morning Syaoran walked into the classroom.  It would still be a half an hour before the rest of the students would come in.  After completing all his classroom duties, he looked at the clock.   Strange.  There were only five minutes left for the bell to ring and Sakura wasn't here yet.  He walked up to the window and silently gazed outside.  There was something wrong out there.  He couldn't quite place his finger on what it was; yet he felt uneasy all the same.  

A loud bell rang across Tomoeda School.  Students skittered to get to their seats as Mizuki sensei entered.  Syaoran stared at Sakura's empty seat in front of him.  Sakura almost always got to school at the very last minute, however she had never been tardy before.  Gradually the class settled down and the teacher proceeded to take role call.  Syaoran glanced at the seat across him.  Tomoyo wasn't here either.  What was going on?  

Syaoran had barely finished his thoughts when the sliding door to the classroom opened and Sakura entered.  She slowly trudged across the room and stopped at the teacher's desk to apologize for being late.  However, before she could open her mouth to say something, Mizuki sensei gave her a sympathetic look and told her to take her seat.  

Syaoran stared.  Why had the teacher pardoned Sakura's tardy like that?  It wasn't like her.  Just yesterday she had told off a student for being a minute late.  Syaoran looked up as Sakura approached her seat.  She looked miserable.   Her ocean green eyes were cast down and the usual energetic atmosphere was missing.  The rest of the students were also looking at her understandingly.

"'Morning" Syaoran said, hesitantly.  

"'Morning, Li-kun."  Came the soft reply.  She hadn't even looked at him!  Sakura sat down and sadly stared at Tomoyo's empty seat.  

Mizuki sensei continued to take role call.  When she reached Tomoyo's name she announced that Tomoyo's mother had called to say that she would be absent that day. 

Syaoran stared at the back of Sakura's head, worried.  _What happened?_  She looked absolutely crestfallen.  He craned his neck to get a better look at her face.  She seemed ready to burst into tears at any moment.  It was so unlike her.  He had _never_ seen Sakura in such a state before.  She was always smiling her cheerful smile, laughing and being her energetic self.  It pained him greatly to see such sadness on her face…  

For the next couple hours, Syaoran hardly heard what the teacher was saying.  He couldn't concentrate because he was too worried.    He felt like asking her what had happened, but... he couldn't.  After all, he had built his reputation to not show that he cared.  He was only helping her collect the Clow cards, right?  He had always kept his actions and emotions in check.  He sighed inwardly.  He wouldn't bother with asking her anything.  Why should he when he was only there to compete against her?  It wasn't like he cared for or anything.  Disgusted at himself, Syaoran looked out the window.  _But you do care, _said a tiny voice in his head.  

During break, Syaoran accompanied Yamazaki outside.  As usual, Yamazaki was babbling about some tall tale, and if things had been different Syaoran would've been enthralled by the stories, thanks to the adorably gullible soul he possessed.  (^_^)

"Li-kun, why do I have a feeling that you aren't listening to me today?  Is something wrong?"

"Iie.."

"Then why—"

"Ah, Yamazaki-kun! Li-kun! Come have lunch with us."  Chiharu waved from the grassy area near the fountain where the girls were seated.  Syaoran looked up at the smaller-than-usual group.  Only Chiharu, Rika and Naoko were there.  Thankfully, Yamazaki voiced the question that Syaoran was wondering about…

"Kinomoto-san isn't here?"

All three girls' faces fell.  "No… she didn't want to come outside today."

"Kinomoto-san isn't energetic as usual, ne?" Yamazaki prodded innocently.  "She seems so unlike herself today."

Rika looked surprised.  "You mean you haven't heard what happened?"  Yamazaki solemnly shook his head.

"Yesterday something really awful happened.  Tomoyo-chan was in the music room during chorus club, practicing the song for this Wednesday's concert.  Suddenly, she collapsed.  When the sensei revived her, Tomoyo-chan couldn't speak."

"Not at all?"  Yamazaki gasped.

"No… I heard this from a girl in the chorus club.  Tomoyo-chan couldn't make a single sound.  Not even a faint whisper; it was like her voice had disappeared.  I don't know how this could've happened.  And it was all in front of Sakura-chan too.  We had been practicing our cheerleading when Sakura-chan threw her pom-poms too far away near the music room.  She went to get them, when…"

Chiharu bowed her head.  "Out of all of us, Sakura-chan is the most closest to Tomoyo-chan.  They share a deep bond of friendship and understanding.  I can only imagine what Sakura-chan must be going through.  They're best friends.  And to think it happened to Tomoyo-chan of all people, right before our school concert.  The doctors said that it was very strange, since she didn't have a cold and there was no sign of infection to her throat.  Sakura-chan keeps saying that it's because of her weakness that Tomoyo-chan is like this.  I don't understand what she means by that though…"

Something clicked in Syaoran's mind.  Silently, he slipped away from where his friends were and made his way towards the back of the school… and the music room.  _She thinks it's her fault? _ A whimsical expression crossed his features.  _Always blaming herself for everything, isn't she?_  _So that's what happened.  _He had a faint understanding of what was going on but he had to make sure.     

Standing in front of the music room doorway, Syaoran closed his deep amber eyes and concentrated his mind around him.  Yes.  It was very faint, but there was no doubt.  _There had been a Clow card here recently.  That's what had stolen Daidouji's voice.  _So, it hadn't been his imagination yesterday.  A bell echoed throughout the school grounds.  Heading back towards class Syaoran's amberish brown eyes hardened as realization swept over him. _If he wanted Sakura back to the way she was, they would have to figure a way to capture the voice card._

After school, Syaoran walked through the empty corridors looking for her.  She had run away just as soon as the sensei dismissed class.  He had a feeling where she might be.  Getting closer to the music room, Syaoran stopped.  _Even if she were in there, what would he say to her? _ He stood silently contemplating this.  Finally, gathering his courage, he walked up to the music room door and looked inside.

Sakura was standing motionless near the piano.  Her honey brown hair poked her eyes, however she didn't appear to notice.  She very much resembled a statue, her ocean green eyes fixed at one spot on the floor.  

"What happened?"

Sakura spun around, surprised.  "Li-kun… why are you here?"

_Why do you think I'm here?! _ "I was worried about you!"  Alarmed at what he had blurted out, Syaoran blushed a bright red.  "Might've found a Clow card."  He added quickly.

Sakura bowed her head.  She traipsed out the music room and walked outside.  Never once removing his eyes off her, Syaoran followed.   Together they walked out the school compound, and when they were near Penguin Park, Syaoran couldn't hold it in any longer.  

"It wasn't your fault."

"What are you talking about?"  Sakura seated herself at one of the swings.  

Syaoran did the same.  "Daidouji's voice was taken by a Clow card, right?"

There was a long silence.  When Sakura finally spoke, her voice was strained.  "Its my fault Tomoyo-chan lost her voice.  I was right there.  I sensed the power and knew there was a Clow card nearby… But I was too slow to pinpoint where the source of the power was.  It's all because of my weakness.  If I had been a better cardcaptor and captured the card before it striked, none of this would've happened.  And it's not just about the concert.  What if Tomoyo-chan never gets her voice back?" 

Amber eyes softened with indubitable concern.  Sakura tried to hide her tears, but Syaoran noticed nonetheless.  He fidgeted uneasily.  He hated it when people cried, especially Sakura.  It always made him feel so helpless.  Something in him stirred.

"There's no use crying.  It won't do you any good.  It's impossible to capture a card while it is attacking.  Daidouji _will_ get her voice back.  All you need to do is think of a way to seal the Clow card… I'll think too."

Sakura looked at him taken aback.  Ocean green eyes filled with tears and she smiled a small smile.  "Thank you…."

Syaoran gripped the cold iron chains of the swing tightly, a soft blush stretching over his cheeks.  _Why am I blurting out all the wrong things today?  Baka!  What's wrong with me? _Helplessly, he looked at Sakura, who was still smiling at him, and then at the sky.  Then like he so often did around Sakura, Syaoran started acting like a block of wood.  

Awkwardly he stood up.  "I-In the meantime, we should go visit Daidouji and see how she's doing."  Swiftly, he lumbered out of the park.  

Sakura watched him go and then ran after him realizing something.  "Wait a minute, Li-kun!  Tomoyo-chan's house isn't that way!"

"How are you feeling?"  Sakura hesitantly asked, moments later.  Syaoran and she were sitting side by side on the same couch in Tomoyo's elegant room in the Daidouji mansion.  

From the couch in front of them, Tomoyo made an OK sign with her fingers and smiled sweetly.  Sakura looked at her carefully.

"You still can't speak… because of me.  I'm so sorry Tomoyo-chan." 

Syaoran looked down.  What had he just told her a few minutes ago?  It wasn't her fault; it was nobody's fault… except the Clow card's.  He watched curiously as Tomoyo picked up a notepad from beside her and wrote something.  Beaming, she whipped the pad around to show them what she had written.  

'_Please cheer up Sakura-chan.  Seeing your sad face is making me feel sad too.'_

There was a knock at the door a moment later, and Sonomi Daidouji came in, bearing a tray of tea and cake.  Syaoran got up to introduce himself whilst Sakura offered to help with the tea.  At this, Sonomi-san seemed very pleased.

While Sakura was pouring out the tea, Syaoran gazed at her.  _She had just smiled_.  Syaoran was struck by another one of his impulses to stare at her.  Forgetting where he was this time, he gave in and simply watched her…….

He was jolted back to reality by the rustling of paper coming from his right.  He blinked and looked at Tomoyo who was smiling one of her most happiest smiles and pointing her notepad at him.  She had written something else on it.  

'_You are always watching Sakura.' _

Horrified, Syaoran almost toppled back.  "What?!?!" A gazillion thoughts raced through his mind.  _No I'm not! Am I?  Am I always watching Sakura?  Of course not!! And even if I have how does she know?! Why is she looking so happy?  She better not show that notepad to anyone else!  I'm going to kill you Daidouji! _ His face flushed, he somehow managed to blurt out "I'm….. not!!"

"What's wrong, Li-kun?" Sakura asked puzzled.  

"EEEEEE!!!!"  Defeated, he fell back on the couch and lowered his head to hide his glowing face.  "Its.. n-nothing."  When he was sure that Sakura wasn't paying any attention to them he shot a death glare at Daidouji, who just beamed back nonchalantly, obviously very thrilled at her discovery. 

For the next couple hours, all of them were silent.  Tomoyo of course couldn't have spoken even if she wanted to.  Sakura was thinking of a way to capture the voice card.  Meanwhile, Syaoran spent the time sulking on the couch, angry at himself for always staring at Sakura like that.  And of course, he was also _very_ angry at Daidouji.  Now and then he would lower his dark eyebrows and glare at her.. although she didn't seem bothered by that at all.  He busied himself for a few minutes thinking up all kinds of nasty things to do to her… but he was brought back to reality with a thump when he noticed Sakura's sad face beside him.  

_Think…think… think.  _He gazed out the window at the large sweeping lawns.  It would start getting dark soon.  If they wanted to catch the card today, they needed to act fast. 

"Did Cerberos mention anything else about the voice card?"

"He said that the card would steal all the voices it liked.  Oh, and he also mentioned that after it stole a voice it won't go back to the place where the person is."

Syaoran checked his rashinban.  _Nothing. _ _At this rate, they could think and think for hours and never get anywhere.  _

"We'll have to get the card to come to us somehow.  We need a good plan." Deep in thought, he noticed Tomoyo beaming at him once again.  Realizing that he had said 'we' so casually, he blushed.  Nothing could get past Tomoyo.  _What is wrong with that girl?_

Another hour passed by.  It was almost dark now, yet they still had no plan, no answer, no possible solution to capture the card.

"I can't think of any ideas!" Sakura burst out helplessly.  Syaoran sighed.  They couldn't give up just yet.  He noticed Daidouji showing Sakura her notepad again.  

'_Please cheer up.'_

Ocean green eyes brimmed with tears once again, as they had done so much within the past two days.   

"Tomoyo-chan… compared to me you must be feeling completely terrible."  She hugged her friend.  "I'm so sorry I dragged you into all this Clow card stuff."  Tomoyo patted Sakura's back soothingly.  "First there was the song card, and now this!"

Realization hit Syaoran like a ton of bricks.  Why hadn't he thought of that before?  _Of course!_

"Song!  We can use the song card!" _Now they were getting somewhere!_  "Since it's copied Daidouji's voice before…."

Understanding what he was getting at, Sakura's face lit up.  "The Voice Card will come back to steal the voice again!"

Syaoran nodded happily and watched as Sakura brought out the Song Card.  Song started singing in Tomoyo's voice.  Syaoran watched on pensively.  This idea would either work or it wouldn't.  Of course, if the Voice Card had moved on someplace else… he pushed those doubtful thoughts away.  _This had to work._

With a jolt, Syaoran felt it.  He nodded at Sakura, and they all hid themselves behind a large closet.  Soon, a pink spirit entered the room and curiously looked around.

Syaoran lowered his eyebrows in determination "Alright…"  Quickly, he threw a ward paper at the wall, just when the spirit was about to leave.  The spirit stopped and turned towards the other window, but was blocked when Syaoran sent out yet another ward paper.  It was trapped.  It turned around to find Sakura facing her.  "Return to thy true form! Clow Card!"  Within seconds, the card was sealed.

A tiny pink sphere rose from the card and floated gently across the room, embedding itself in Tomoyo's throat.  

"Tomoyo-chan??"  Sakura asked quickly

Tomoyo felt her neck with one hand and slowly opened her mouth to speak. "Sakura-chan…."

A true original happy smile spread across Sakura's face and bursting into tears she leapt to hug her best friend.  A stream of sparkling tears sprayed out behind her.  "Oh, thank goodness… thank goodness!"  She cried into Tomoyo's shoulder.  

Syaoran smiled beside himself… something he very rarely did.   He felt light, as though a weight had been lifted from his chest and contentment flowed through him.  For the first time today, he felt truly happy while he watched Sakura jump up and down with excitement.  

~*~Wednesday, Tomoeda auditorium~*~

"Oohh… Our school is next!"   

"Tomoyo-chan has a solo at the beginning, did you know?"

Syaoran, Meiling, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were all waiting for the Tomoeda elementary school choir to begin.  

"Daidouji-san is my only rival in singing."  Meiling boasted.  Syaoran just gave her a pathetic look. "So there's no way she will lose.  Ohohohohoho!!" 

He rubbed his forehead painfully and cringed.  _Headache!_

"Hey.. where's Kinomoto-san?"

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at the empty seat beside Rika.  _She was here a second ago. _

"There she is!"  

Sakura came running back to her seat.  "I was backstage wishing Tomoyo-chan good luck." she said, sitting down.

A few moments later the lights in the auditorium dimmed down and the stage curtains opened.  The Tomoeda elementary school choir was lined up, all wearing the same maroon uniform.  Tomoyo stood at the head of the group, a spotlight shining down on her.  

A few introductory piano chords smoothly streamed through the auditorium. Tomoyo's beautiful voice followed, introducing the song…

_Sunshine dances between the clouds,_

_And pours into the plains…_

_The season has just begun._

The rest of the choir joined in.  Everyone in the audience smiled at the beautiful lead voice, and the background harmonizing by the rest of the chorus members.

I run up to the voice of my friend And there, as I turn to her 

_Is always her smiling face_

_Where the brightest sun always shines._

_As I walk in the street in the freezing winter_

_You encourage me naturally,_

_And help me so many times._

_Like you… Just like you,_

_I want to be someone who can give courage to others._

When the music faded, Tomoyo smiled at someone in the audience.  The whole auditorium resounded with applaud.  Syaoran looked over at Sakura.  She was happily clapping along with everyone, her green eyes shining.   

A light wind ruffled his chestnut brown hair.  Slowly walking out the auditorium gates, Syaoran was lost in thought.  

"Please!  Li-kun, wait a moment!"  

Syaoran stopped and turned around to see Sakura running towards him.  When she reached him, he looked at her, slightly puzzled.  

"Ano… Li-kun, I wanted to thank you."

"Eh?" he raised an eyebrow.  "For what?"

"For helping me capture the Clow card, and bringing Tomoyo-chan's voice back."  She smiled at him gratefully.  

He shyly looked away, blushing slightly.  "I-I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did.  If it weren't for you, I would still have been beating myself up for my faults instead of trying to help Tomoyo-chan.  You told me that crying over it wouldn't do me any good.  You were right; and it was you who came up with the idea of using the Song Card in the end.  Today, Tomoyo-chan told me that she was dedicating that song to me.  But, I don't think it really fit me.  She said I am always like a bright sun that encourages people and gives them strength.  I'm not anything like that.  I was so upset myself when her voice went away.  Thank you so much for helping me, Li-kun.  I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't told me to stop worrying…  Oh! I'm so sorry, I'm wasting too much of your time.  You probably need to be somewhere right now.  I also need to get back home soon.  It's my turn to cook dinner and Onii-chan gets very angry at me and calls me a kaijuu when I'm late.  I'll see you in school tomorrow!  Ja ne!"  Saying this, Sakura turned and ran down the street leaving Syaoran to only gape at her.  His amber brown eyes softened and he smiled.  _Things were back to normal again.  _

"Syaoran!!!!!" a piercing yell cut through his thoughts.  "There you are!  Why did you leave without me?!  I was congratulating Daidouji-san and the next second you're gone!  Come on, let's go home."  Meiling linked her arm in his and started dragging him down the street.  Syaoran groaned.  

_Things were definitely back to normal.  _

~*~---End---~*~  

^_^ I finally finished my first CCS fic! Wai! Wai! It turned out a little longer than expected.. I apologize for that. I hope you noticed that the middle part was a bit serious while the beginning and ending was light hearted. It was meant to be like that. ^^; I think it was this episode where Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran developed a closer friendship to each other, ne? It's one of my favorite episodes... other than the Erase card episode, the Return card episode, the Sleeping beauty play episode, the elevator episode (Nelvana butchered it. Ugh. Phone calls from his mom?! What kind of kid would blush like that while talking to their mother?) and of course, the episode with the all too well-known swing scene. ^_^ I could go on forever. 

Isn't Syaoran just wonderful? I'm still trying to decide whether I like the manga ending better or the anime one. Speaking of the manga, in the last volume, isn't the older Syaoran where he comes back from Hong Kong just total kawaiiness?? With his junior high school uniform and the winged Sakura bear in his arm… ehehehe *sweatdrop* 

Aaaaanyway… What did you think of this story? Like it? Didn't like it? Did you think writing an episode from a character's perspective was worthwhile? Should I try something like this again? Any ideas on what I could do? 

Onegaishimashite reader-san! Please please please review! *Begs* I would REALLY like to know what you think. This is my first real fic and I want to know where my writing stands. I will definitely continue writing more stories if I know people are willing to read them. If I could do anything to improve my writing, constructive criticism is more than welcome. If you want to flame, feel free to do so but PLEASE… just review. ;_; It'll only take a few seconds. Also, if you want to give any suggestions or ideas for future stories, please do so. Comments and suggestions are always welcome at goldenapple99@yahoo.com. 

…. 

*stares at reader all teary eyed* Don't leave yet! Please review. It'll mean A LOT to me. Arigatou ^-^ 


End file.
